<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Love Your Sister by Jurafae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652062">How to Love Your Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurafae/pseuds/Jurafae'>Jurafae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurafae/pseuds/Jurafae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Ventus are twins who've been modeling since they started high school at age 15. Just after their 19th birthday though, they end up in custody of their baby sister when their mother dies. They both swear to never expose her to the trials and tribulations of their whole lives being tracked by the media and do their best to hide her from the paparazzi. For Ventus, she's just his baby sister. But for Roxas, he starts to wonder if maybe he's made a mistake when he starts to find his sister attractive. </p>
<p>How will Roxas handle his very un-brotherly love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé &amp; Roxas &amp; Ventus, Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roxas bounced his baby sister while he paced back and forth in the living room, humming a lullaby to keep her from fussing any more than she already was. It was two in the morning and he was more than ready to finally get some sleep. How had he and Ventus ended up in this situation when their mom had died? Grumbling to himself while he continued pacing, he glanced down at the tiny girl he was holding and felt any argument he had melt away. She was the most precious person in his life and if long nights were the cost to making sure she was happy, he could handle it. His twin brother peeked out of his bedroom to check on him and Roxas urged Ven into the living room to see how cute Namine was as she snuggled up to him and started to suck her tiny thumb. Ventus let out a quiet aww as he walked over and saw how cute their baby sister was and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she know how cute she is?” Ventus asked quietly while he pulled his cellphone from his pocket to take pictures of her. “I’m gonna make her a photo album so she can see how tiny she was when she’s all grown up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure you don’t post any pictures of her on social media, I don’t want anyone clinging to her to get closer to us.” Roxas warned while he started to walk towards the room he was sharing with his infant sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only place I’m posting pictures of her is our friend group chat so Axel, Riku, and Bragi can see how cute she is too.” Ven explained while he pocketed his phone before following his twin. “Want me to keep an eye on her or are you good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good. Get some sleep, we’ll see you in the morning Ven.” Roxas replied as he carefully climbed into his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Roxy, night Nami.” Ven waved to his brother and sister before closing the door on his way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas let out a yawn as he curled up with his one year old sister close to him. She clung to his shirt with her tiny hand, letting out a quiet huff in her sleep. He was going to make sure she was safe, even if that meant giving up the life he and his twin had been living so far. Anything to keep her safe and happy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Namine climbed onto her older brother’s bed, tucking herself in while she waited for him to come home. Roxas and Ventus had left her with Vanitas babysitting her and her best friend again and she was more than ready for them to get home. She smooshed her face into Roxas’ pillow to pretend he was there with her while she relaxed and snuggled into his blankets. His blanket smelled so much nicer than hers did, his scent soothed her more than Ven’s did, and she missed him more than she missed Ven. Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Namine sat up and looked over at the door while still hugging her brother’s pillow close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Namine? Can I come in?” the muffled voice of her friend asked from the other side of the closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come in!” Namine called back as she invited him inside the room she shared with her older brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsu opened the door, almost falling over with how quickly it swung open. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and stepping into the room, closing the door behind him on his way over to climb into Roxas’ bed with her. He didn’t think it was strange that even though they were both eight years old now she was still sharing a bedroom with her older brother, to him it made more sense than sleeping alone. Both of the kids were afraid of the dark and whenever the little boy stayed the night he would share a bed with Ventus since Namine preferred to stay with Roxas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Namine, did you hear that Xion wants to be her daddy’s wife when we all grow up?” Ritsu asked while he cuddled up to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she allowed to be her daddy’s wife?” Namine asked curiously while she laid down with her friend and snuggled up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy shrugged and let out a body shaking yawn while he rubbed his eyes, settling in for their nap. “I don’t see why she can’t, she loves her daddy more than anyone else does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could be Roxas’ wife when we all grow up?” Namine mumbled while she held her friend’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa and daddy say we can be whatever we want when we grow up. If you wanna be your big brother’s wife then you can be your big brother’s wife.” Ritsu answered tiredly. “Night night Namine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night night Ritsu.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who remembered he has a bluetooth keyboard? This guy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Roxas realized his feelings for his sister were less than brotherly, she had just turned 11 and hit puberty. He could see her body changing with every day and for some reason found his eyes being pulled to her. One day after work, he entered their shared room as usual to find her attempting to clasp a bra behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Roxas apologized while he closed the door, his face turning a bright red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear a crashing sound and realized she’d fallen over in surprise, quickly reopening the door and rushing into the room. Roxas had enough sense to close the door behind him before rushing over to help his sister up from where she’d fallen beside their bed. The two of them had decided to get one larger bed a couple years back instead of two separate beds or a bunk bed since they usually shared one anyway and now that Namine was on the floor with her bra half off in just her panties with her hair still wet from the shower she had just finished, he knew he was in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked while helping her up, trying to think of anything other than how soft her skin was as he forced himself to only look at her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namine nodded and plopped herself down on the edge of their bed while she looked down to check on her ankle. “I think I’m okay, you just surprised me is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you…need a hand with that?” Roxas asked while motioning to his younger sister’s bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young girl nodded, her face turning pink from embarrassment as she turned to where he could get to the clasps of her bra. “Could you please? I’m still learning how to clasp it behind my back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas took a deep breath as he sat on the bed beside his younger sister, trying to ignore how close to naked she was as he clasped her bra on the loosest setting. He adjusted her straps to make sure they were just tight enough to settle her breasts comfortably. His fingers lingered on her shoulders before he snapped back into reality and removed his hands from her body, moving them to his lap as he cleared his throat and turned away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good?” he asked while he tried to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namine nodded, pulling one of the blankets up to cover herself up. “Yes, thank you Roxas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna...go take a shower.” Roxas explained as he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He locked the bathroom door behind him, pulling his phone out of his pocket to try and figure out what he was going to do. There was no way he could tell Ven about this, they’d already lost their parents so there was no way he was going to risk breaking up their family any more than it already was. Who could he talk to about this? As he scrolled through his contacts, he paused as he remembered something he’d been told a few years ago. Axel had mentioned something while they were both drunk about his feelings for his daughter, if he could ask anyone for advice it was definitely him. Roxas quickly typed up a text and sent it off before turning on the shower and settling in on the floor beside the tub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Roxas] Hey Ax, I need advice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Axel] What’s up Rox?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Roxas] How did you know you had feelings for Xion?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas watched the three dots as he waited for his friend's response, biting at his lip to calm his nerves. He ran the heel of his free hand along his still clothed groin and let out a low groan as he shivered. It had been so long since he'd gotten that hard that suddenly, he had no idea how to react. It wouldn't be appropriate to rub one out in the shower thinking about how soft his sister's skin was or how her breasts would feel under his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Axel] She said she wanted to be my wife when she grows up and a few months later I started having wet dreams about her all grown up riding my cock. Why? What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Roxas] I just walked in on Namine getting dressed in our room and now I'm hiding in the bathroom with the worst hard on I've ever had</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Axel] Cold shower?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Roxas] Thinking about it. Fuck, would I be a shitty brother if I jacked off thinking about my sister?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Axel] I fuck my daughter's thighs, do you really think I'm the right guy to ask about that? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Roxas] Fuck, you're right</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Axel] Good luck Roxy 👍</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Roxas] Thanks Ax</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas stood up and set his phone on the counter before running his hands through his hair. Was he really about to do this? Was this something he was allowed to do? He picked his phone up, turning on some music to drown out his shame before stripping down and climbing into the shower. This was happening, there wasn't enough self control in the world to stop him at this point. Roxas leaned against the wall of the shower with his head against the wall and closed his eyes before gripping his cock, pumping slowly as he thought about Namine's hand moving along the shaft instead. He imagined her pumping slowly with a curious hand, running the pad of his thumb over the swollen head to spread precum along his shaft as the image of his sister experimenting with the clear fluid leaking from his cock. His imagination ran wild as he thought about her licking his precum off her fingers experimentally, the thought of her tasting something from him making his knees buckle slightly as his body rocked into the strongest orgasm he'd ever been through. Roxas continued to lean against the wall for support as he attempted to catch his breath and allowed the lukewarm water to wash the evidence of what he'd just done down the drain. This wasn't something he could tell his brother or sister. How could he tell his younger sister he wanted her in the most intimate way possible? Or worse, how could he face his twin and tell him he wanted to break their family apart once again after everything they'd been through? The two of them had fought hard to get custody of Namine and now there he was, risking ruining everything they had worked hard for. He definitely needed to work this out and soon</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>